Talk:Kirby vs Madoka/@comment-28021057-20160321181635/@comment-31259708-20160322201302
OK So first off before I began Responded to your point's PARAGRAPH'S YOU NEED THEM. it makes's your argument's hard to read when it's long and spaced together. "As I say he created a fucking universe just in the time he obtain the crown, is the dimensión in kirby and his friend fight magolor ship and then when kirby fight magolor is the dimensión of magolor" The Dimension Magolor created Has no specified size It has Stars in the background But that mean's it has a size of Multiple solar system's at most " he even play with the rules of the game while fighting kirby" that again Mean's Nothing. "the crown is somekind of manifestation of zero, again he created an universe an is being estipulated that he want to rule or nearly destroy kirby dimensión" he created a dimension Not a universe There is a difference. "even the entire multiverse when he is in his soul form" Kirby does not have a multiverse It has Multiple dimensions But that mean's jack shit when they don't have specified sizes. They could all be The size of Country's for all we know. ", also can you explains me what is hax" It's an unfair ability example's being: the ability to stop time, the ability to bypass traditional durability and the ability to teleport "but is and thread to all universe, and nightmare is one of the first kirby enemies" Yes a threat to the universe Being a threat to the universe Mean's JACK SHIT Being a threat mean's you can destroy the entire universe over time or all at once it doesn't mean anything. "if is not by the fact he is untounchable kirby will defeat him easy" With his weakness the star rod. " nightmare, in fact, a nightmare, thats it plain and simple, is the concept of a nightmare, thats why he exist and doesn't exist, he is the representation of your worst nightmare, the nightmare we know is nothing more than kirby worst nightmare" Citation needed (basically mean's LINK EVIDENCE) "drawsia that at the begining of his game tries to erase kirby from existence so that he could not interfere with his plans and kirby only lose his limbs but preserves all his powers and cuteness" Link "also kirby has destroy a planet when he is only 1of 10 kirby in kirby mass atack, he has only 1/10 of all his strengh and anyway he destroys a planet" LLLLIIIINNNNKKKKK " I don't know his strong physicaly is madoka but kirby is at least solar" Yeah NO 57.3 zettaton's is the bare minimum amount needed to destroy the earth 2.998 tenatons is the minimum force needed to bust a small star Zettaton = sextillion ton's of tnt Tenaton = Nonillion ton of tnt Even if kirby was at 1/1000th his power when busting that planet in Kirby mass attack. He would still be 52 time's weaker than the physical force required to Destroy even the smallest of star's And Madoka fight's with magic and She's DESTROYED ENTIER UNIVERSES IN ONE SHOT. " he manage to be and figth in a black hole without effort and he really are not afected by it, the black hole is two times the size of earth" Yeah Pretty sure that was Debunked on the ground's of We don't know if it's a real black hole or not. " if we talk of a composite kirby then the battle gets better because he has all the strengh of his game feats and none of his weakness" How cause composite Kirby has been shown to be affected by Physical blows before (I can recall several time's in Kirby right back at ya when Kirby was KNOCKED THE FUCK OUT) "as final kirby has fougth reality warper that can transform planets into nothing" Madoka wiped out all witches from an infinite amount of universes Rip Kirby "reality warper that can transform planets into nothing, like drawsia that transform planets in drawings" Planet level Mabey large planet level if it was super casual. "kirby defeat her and his soul, destroing souls is like the kirby thing, he destroys so many souls" Kinda hard to destroy a concept dude Considering killing a concept mean's literally obliterating that concept from all reality Killing Madoka would require destroying hope in all of reality. (http://deathbattlefanon.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Fedora_Lord_Para_348/The_True_Power_of_Madoka basicly where i got all my info from)